


Sherlock Holmes and the Witch’s Soul: The World’s Greatest Meister?

by LadyRosalune



Category: Sherlock (TV), Soul Eater
Genre: Awesome Irene Adler, Crossover, Sherlock Being Sherlock, spirit being creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosalune/pseuds/LadyRosalune
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, "The World's Greatest Meister" comes to teach at the academy. A series of vignettes of Sherlock and John interacting with the DWMA
Kudos: 1





	Sherlock Holmes and the Witch’s Soul: The World’s Greatest Meister?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Had a funny idea and decided to run with it. I have no idea if I'll write more drabbles, but I did enjoy this. Let me know how you liked it!

On a day too hot for the sun to laugh, Maka strolled through the halls of the DWMA alone. _I wonder if Soul is going to miss class._ She thought to herself. _Probably,_ she grimaced.

Make prided herself on never being late to class, and today would be no exception. _It is weird that Soul would miss on the first day with a new professor though…_

 _Huh? The teacher isn't here yet._ She climbed the steps and took her seat in the middle of the room. Ox Ford was in the row beneath her, and he turned to give her an evil smile before returning to his book. _What a jerk,_ Maka huffed.

"Hi Maka," Tsubaki sat down next to her. "Have you seen Soul or Black Star?"

"No. It's just like them to be late on the first day with a new teacher. I can't believe those two."

Tsubaki sighed. "I suppose so. I wonder where the teacher is anyway. I heard he's amazing."

"Yeah, I heard that too." Maka replied thoughtfully. _What could make this guy so great? He's just a normal Meister and his weapon isn't even supposed to be a Death Scythe._

Before she could consider any further, a commotion rose outside the room. The whole room turned to stare at the door.

"I said let me goooooo!" a voice shouted from outside. _Black Star._ Maka chanced a glance at Tsubaki who suddenly appeared very interested in her pencil. She turned back to the door just in time to see Black Star and Soul pushed roughly into the room.

"You were trying to skip class." A cold voice said firmly. "You thought because I was new I wouldn't notice. Well, you're wrong."

A tall man with curly black hair had followed the two boys into the room and was now busying about the desk. A shorter man with blonde hair was standing stiffly in the doorway, hands in his pockets.

"Sherlock, do you really have to do this every time we meet anyone?" The blonde muttered, eyeing Soul and Black Star.

"Of course, John." The tall man said brusquely before turning back to her friends. "Now, you two, get to your seat."

"Yeah? And who are you to tell me what to do?" Soul scoffed.

The tall man turned toward him and Maka felt a chill steal through the room. "You, Mr. Evans, are a first year Scythe-type weapon in training. You're arrogant and impulsive, though you are very protective of your Meister and friends. You're capable when it comes to reclaiming Kishin eggs, but you are easily distracted and have never managed to eat a witch's soul. You claim to be aiming to become a Death Scythe but you have no real interest in the responsibility. You also forgot to eat breakfast after waking up late this morning. Hopefully that won't distract you during my lesson."

Crickets chirped.

Soul blinked. "And how the hell do you know any of that?"

"I read your file." The tall man shrugged.

Scattered sniggers broke out throughout the room. The black haired man spun toward them, his coat flaring behind him. "Anyone else have something to say?" He barked.

Silence answered him.

"Good. Now, to work. Let's talk about identifying a Kishin egg before the human loses its wits."

"Excuse me," Maka raised her hand as she spoke. "Are you our new teacher?"

"Maka Albarn. Mr. Evans's partner, yes? How you put up with him is beyond me. I'm your new teacher, The Greatest Meister in the World: Sherlock Holmes."

The class stared.

" _We_ are your new teachers. I'm his weapon partner, John Watson." The blonde glared at Sherlock as he walked over to the desk. "Now please, pay attention."

"Very good, John." Sherlock turned to the blackboard and began writing. "You know how to identify a human on the verge of becoming a Kishin, but it's important to be able to identify potential threats earlier. There are signs you can use to detect a human who has swallowed even a single human soul. What are they?"

He turned suddenly, before the class realized there had been a question asked.

"No one? How disappointing. John? Surely you can answer this one. You are semi-intelligent after all."

John sighed. "Sherlock, you're supposed to teach them, not be an ass."

Sherlock frowned. "I am teaching."

 _This is going to be a long class._ Maka thought as she watched the two argue.

. . .

 _Hmm, I wonder if the new nurse is hot. I'm glad we finally have a replacement for Dr. Medusa who isn't that creep Stein._ Spirit the Death Scythe hummed as he walked toward the DWMA's nurse's office. When he arrived, he pushed open the door smoothly. "Hello, my dear! I need you to take a look at my aching heart." Flowers and lights danced around him as he put a hand dramatically to his chest.

"Excuse me?" A shocked voice replied. A very male voice.

Spirit stiffened. A middle aged blonde man was looking up from a notebook, his eyebrows raised.

"Are… are you the new nurse?" Spirit asked, hesitating.

"Doctor actually. Dr. Watson. I split my time between helping my Meister teach and taking shifts here. Now, is there something I can help you with?"

"Ah, no, not at all! I was, um, just looking for Stein! He's my former partner after all." Spirit turned on his heel to make a graceful retreat but a tall form loomed in the doorway.

"Liar." The newcomer said coolly. His dark curly hair was covered in a hat and his grey eyes were sharp. "You are a serial womanizer who was hoping to find a new nurse to prey on. You would never go looking for your former partner as you believe he did experiments on you. You are, of course, correct on that account. No, now that you know the new doctor is another man you will sulk down to whatever filthy bar you frequent and drink yourself into oblivion. Perhaps this is why Maka detests you."

The two man stared at each other in shocked silence.

One second.

Two seconds.

A wail split the air as Spirit crumbled. "Maka, my darling daughter. Why must you treat your daddy like this?"

Dr. Watson sighed loudly. "Did you have to open your big mouth, Sherlock?"

Sherlock only shrugged.

. . .

"Alright students. Those of you coming for the supplemental lesson should line up by the door."

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Sherlock's voice cut across that of his partner.

John scowled at him. "Sherlock, you're supposed to be a teacher, not to mention an adult. Please act like it."

Sherlock didn't respond. Instead he bounded from the room at the front of his students.

John sighed. "Come on everyone. Wouldn't want him to get into trouble on his own."

He watched as the students filed out of the classroom behind the still exuberant adult. _He looks more like a student than they do._ John shook his head and followed the group to the location of the buses that would take the group of twelve from the academy and out onto the streets of London.

When they arrived in a rundown part of London, Sherlock stopped the group. "Now, for today's practical lesson, we're practicing identifying Kishin eggs before the human begins an obvious transformation into a monster." _Here it comes._ "If any of you had intelligence, you'd already know all of this."

John sighed. As Sherlock explained various "signs" that someone was becoming a Kishin, Dr. Watson began looking around the part of London they were in. It was dirty and cramped, but a crowd of people had gathered around the odd group of students. This was normal for a DWMA field trip. John took note of a buff man in a too clean suit who stood lounging against a brick wall near a pretty woman in green. That guy looked as though he could make trouble, but everyone else appeared to be your run of the mill hooligan.

"Now," Sherlock continued. "Besides humans who have become Kishin eggs, what else do we have to look for when in the field?"

"Witches." Maka responded immediately.

Sherlock nodded. "Precisely. Witches have a technique called Soul Protect that can make them very difficult to spot, even for those Meisters who can sense souls. This means you have to use your eyes and brains, difficult though it may be."

"Sherlock," John growled. If the taller man heard him, he gave no indication.

"There are several things you can watch for that are indicators of witches. First, witches are female. All of them. This halves the suspect pool. Next, most witches appear fairly young. They can be in the form of a child or adult, but are seldom old. Likewise they tend to choose attractive forms though they do not have to. The largest indicator, however, is that witches tend to be unusually calm and collected while looking down on their environment.

"None of these will guarantee that someone is a witch, but it provides a narrower range of potential witches who can surprise you. Everyone, please look around to give yourself an idea of who in our vicinity could be a witch."

The class began looking around carefully. John sighed again, he seemed to do that a lot, and walked toward Sherlock. "Is there a reason you want them to suspect all pretty women of being witches?"

"It's safer." Sherlock replied, not looking at him.

Before John could argue, Maka walked over. "Professors, what about the lady over there in green? Couldn't she be a witch?"

Both Weapon and Meister glanced in her direction. "No." They replied in unison.

She looked surprised. "She doesn't appear to belong here, her clothes are too nice, and she's very pretty. Didn't you say those were signs?"

"Well, yes, Maka." John said kindly, leaning down to the shorter girl. "What you're forgetting is that we have a very large group and are in the middle of London. In this particular situation, we are unlikely to meet a witch. I'd be more worried about the man a few feet from her. He could easily be an early Kishin egg."

Maka frowned, but nodded and walked back to the other students.

"You should really listen to your student, Mr. Holmes."

John spun around to see the woman in green behind them. Her dark hair contrasted with pale skin and a leaf green dress with a high collar. Her eyes were black.

Sherlock snorted. "Ma'am you must have heard wrong. The idiot child believed you to be a witch. However, it is clear to me that you are not."

"Oh? Do tell." She purred.

 _I'm not sure exactly what we've gotten ourselves into, but this cannot be good._ John took a few steps back from the pair.

"You're a Londoner, likely prominent, and have been employed by the nobility here for many years. Your clothes scream upper class while your presence here belies that. So non-nobility working with nobility. Obvious. You clearly use your phone frequently for work, though you don't have it out at the moment, which means you work in either technology or in some professional consulting capacity. I see no signs of a computer or other bag, so more likely the latter. All of which are indicative of a human, not a witch."

John sighed.

The woman smiled. "Well Mr. Holmes, you do seem quite… proficient." Sherlock shrugged, but John knew his partner well enough to know when he was preening. "However, I do believe there is one thing you got wrong."

Sherlock frowned and grumbled, "There's always one thing." Shaking his head he looked at the woman. "And what, pray tell, is that?"

Her face split into a wide, cruel smile. "I am, in fact, a witch."

John felt himself go cold. He had to get to Sherlock and transform, but his partner appeared quite frozen.

"Now," the witch purred. "Tell your students to go back to the bus on the main road. Otherwise, I might make sure to eat a few of their souls as an appetizer for yours. Well, Mr. Holmes? Send them away quickly like a good boy."

Sherlock looked like he'd just been kicked. John could feel how erratic his soul wavelength had become even from a distance. Finally he spoke in a strangled voice. "Students, please return to the bus now. We're done here."

Although Maka looked back at them, confused, the other students dutifully made their way back to the bus.

Damn it. John glanced around, looking for anything that would give them the advantage. Of course he and Sherlock had defeated witches before, but it was terrible form to fight a witch on her terms. That was a quick way to get killed.

"There now, that wasn't so hard." The woman smiled again. "You might want to pick up your weapon though. Otherwise this will be a very short fight."

Sherlock remained where he was, frozen and staring at the witch before them. John shook his head and began moving forward toward his Meister.

She sighed. "Alright, boring it is. Don't say I didn't warn you." Her velvety voice twisted into a high croon. "Mantis maaaantiss MAANTISSSS. Mantis Scythes!"

Green blades erupted from her arms and she flew toward Sherlock. John leapt forward but he was too far away and too slow. Sherlock didn't even move as she passed. Both were still for a moment, facing away from one another before the Meister crumpled.

"Sherlock!" John yelled moving to kneel over his bleeding partner.

"Pity, I rather liked him too." The Woman said, looking over her shoulder. "But he wasn't even a challenge."

John glared at her, but without a Meister he was powerless. All he could do was shield Sherlock and try to stop the bleeding. Sherlock raised his head just enough to look at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Witch Irene of course." Then she smiled, her teeth bared in a threatening grin. "Remember me, dear Sherlock: the woman who beat you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you think Sherlock is dead, you can't have seen Soul Eater. If a soul hasn't been swallowed, no one is dead. Just a note :)


End file.
